


Do you believe in Magic?

by FamRoyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Editing being done, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: It all happened during breakfast. Hermione Granger truly considered herself a relatively calm person, so why was she shaking when she held the newspaper in her hands where it read loud and bluntly: Harry Potter an Abused Child?What happens when a article of the Daily Prophet shatters everything that Harry kept? How would the Wizardry World react when they learn the truth behind the-boy-who-lived?





	1. That's your daily news for the day, folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new story, awesome. Anyway, this story was inspired by another angsty story in Fanfiction.com title The Boy Who Lives by TheDarkLadyofLight. Check it out, cause it's amazing.

It all happened during breakfast for at a time most disasters happened at breakfast. Hermione Granger truly considered herself a relatively calm and intelligent person. Yes, she had her flaws of being known as a "know-it-all" and very bossy when she can. So she kept her cool when she realized how Ron and Harry were late again to breakfast. Again. At this point, she wouldn't be surprised, as both sometimes missed breakfast, as she too was no exception. So she didn't pay mind to it-

- _Oh how much she should've as she thought back_ -

So when the Owls started arriving with  _The Daily Prophet_ she paid no mind to what it said. They were quite known to be liars, after all, she stopped a lot of their reading in her first years. So yes she ignored.- 

- _How much she wanted to scream at herself when she ignored it-_

Until people started screaming at it. Their table wasn't the only one, of course, it seemed their screams were rivaled by the Hufflepuffs as this pointed at their papers. Many students snapping out of their morning sleep by their screaming friends. Hermione didn't know what a going on-

- _a strange fact to think back on_ -

and she doesn't enjoy the feeling. Students all around her are outrage, while some ate publicly crying. Most Hufflepuffs. And she wasn't alone as she snapped her eyes to the professors that they too were confused- until they picked up their papers. To say the least she was confused, what could say in that damn paper that made so much drama. She was about to catch a glimpse of the headlines when then the group of Gryffindors started to attack her questions. 

Questions that made no sense until she picked her own copy up. And almost dropped it in the process. As she couldn't believe what the bold letters of the article read;

 

 

> **HARRY POTTER AN ABUSED CHILD?**

by Rita Skeeter & Israel Conrad

 

 

> _This morning after great investigation as Rita Skeeter went into a chase for the truth for the boy who lived- Harry Potter. As many knows, Harry Potter saved us all that fateful night as many own him a great deal of dept. It wasn't until a few days ago when Rita Skeeter had gotten special permission for her work. Her words were not altered who now speaks the truth._

> _"I went into great detailed going to the muggle world and exploring his hometown. She interviews the muggles and we were shocked by their answers. "OH! Yes I know if the freak of the criminal Harry. He is nothing but a criminal as they send him to correction centers for the Summer," I was shocked when I heard this, of course"- Rita stated as she went door to door asking about our dear hero._

> _"It wasn't until I arrived at a muggle school where I met Ms. Martha, a smuggle who teaches other younger muggles. She talked about Harry Potter different than the other smuggles. "Oh, I remember him. He is a brilliant child, very bright. He came in one day, failing every grade with bruises. The school couldn't do much, so we tried to make his life here as good as it could get," We were shocked at the revelations that the smuggled revealed._

 

 

 

> _Could it be that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, be in an abusive household? "I tried to talk to the Dursley's but they wouldn't talk. I feel ashamed to say the least, as all of the wizardly worlds seemed to misjudge the boy who stood for others while no one stood for him. Now I believe all of the warnings that he spoke of you-know-who. I will continue the investigation for the truth of The Boy Who Lived!" Many are outright disgust with this information, as what would happen to our beloved hero now?_

>  
> 
> _For more see p.g. 7._

 

Hermione stared at the paper mind completely blank as she tried to get her mind around the words in front of her. These must be lies! A logical part of her (dubbed the Ravenclaw part) knew the evidence was right there. Harry would tell her if not then Ron. They were friends, people who he could trust.  But she saw then, his quietness around the professors, his flinch and sometimes forced smiles. Oh, how could she _not_ see it before! Yet her mind was far too silent, trying to wreck the questions that came from beneath her mind. Then her ears decided it was time to tune in to the world. 

"Hermione! Did you know?!"

"What happened?!"

"Is it true? Was Harry really abused?"

Did she know? She didn't know. He never talked about his home -no she wouldn't call it _that_ \- she wanted to answer them. Tell them that she didn't know. But her words died in her mouth as she tried to form sentences. As questions started to become louder, the Headmaster stood up. It seems that he too read what the words said, as it went the same to the other professors. Yet Everyone fell silent as the Headmaster spoke, "Everyone please remain silent! Classes will continue as normal! Everyone remain in your seats -" 

And that's where the laughing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley decided to make their entrance.

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter is many things. He is a hero to many, and an enemy to others. He had many, far too many secrets of his life that were hidden behind the shield of smiles and laughs. Like any other student in Hogwarts, he felt this school like a true home. Because he could never call the place where he spends most of his childhood "home." He hated the place with such a burning fashion that could compete with Voldemort. All he remembers that place was where the dried blood on the floor and the cold nights with no warmth. 

_-It always left ash in his mouth-_

But that was over, temperately at least. He spends the holidays here, roaming the halls of the bricks that breath echoes of magic. He spends many times just ... looking. Learning and admiring. Not only did he saw so many things that made your wildest imagination real, but he meets his first friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two children that made his dull dark world, yet those two stars made his path just a bit clearer. Not only that but the professors as well. Like those of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, or Hagrid the kind giant, Remus, Professor McGonagall, or his recently known Godfather Sirius Black. He had something he could lean on. 

But he knew that sooner rather than later they would leave him. Lupin had already left to god knows where, and his godfather was in hiding. Hermione and Ron would go their separate ways and the professors would never see him as more than just their students. Yet he couldn't help but like them. They were the very first people that seemed to actually care for Harry. 

So he didn't pay his mind any attention as both Ron and he was late again to breakfast. Thinking of it, breakfast was one of the things that he loved about the place, where food wasn't taken away for simply breathing. So he didn't mind any attention when Ron told an amazing joke and both were laughing as they entered the Great Hall. He liked that place especially, as it was the first of the place where they saw magic, where the warmth of the place made your chest feel light and your mind was wondering with the magic around you. The chatter of the room also gave it a good atmosphere, so when they enter they taught that they missed breakfast for how silent it was.

They were sure they couldn't miss class, but when they saw everyone there it did not help his nerves as how quiet it was and how every eye was now on them. Had they interrupted something? Ron and Harry shared a look and before they could a simple step towards their table the whole Hall erupted in noise. Waves of people screaming and yelling, some were crying! Both Harry and Ron jumped when people started to get up and apologize to them, and they both had the same mental thought at the same time. 

_Run._

So run they did, as both dashed out into the hall running side to side to the only place where they could think it was safe enough for them. The common room. As they whispered the password to Fat Lady who was still singing, by the way, they were surprised by how quickly some students ran towards them, not only that but half of the staff as well. So they immediately ran into the ran int the common room and into the sleeping rooms. Even that couldn't save them as they still ran towards them. What surprised them most was that a crying Hermione led the charge. 

They couldn't blame them as Ron was pale and shaking seeing half of the student of Hogwarts running at you isn't a pretty sight.

Now they felt guilty had something bad happened and they were running away from the news? But before they could stutter words out the headmaster, who was behind the crying student, stepped up and usher many of the students out before they could ask any questions. They wanted to ask what was going on, but one look at their head of the house and their questions died in their throats.

Professor McGonagall was a very composed lady and didn't favor favorites, so they were shocked at how close she looked to crying right there. And then Professor Snape! He too looked uncomfortable, and they instantly knew something extremely bad had happened to affect him like this.

Then there was the headmaster. He looked older, the wrinkles in his face was more out and his twinkle in his eyes was gone. His face was pale, like those in the room. Harry couldn't help but think the worse. Had someone died? Did Voldemort come back and attack? _What was going on?_  He wanted to ask but Hermione demanded to stay on Harry's side. And finally this as far too much to happen this morning so he took a deep breath and went to McGonagall side. "Um, Professor what's going on?" 

She looked down at him and there was a clear pity in her watery eyes. "I-I'm sorry Harry, but did you read this morning's paper?" Both Harry and Ron shook their head. The professor looked more troubled by the news but she struggles to keep a gentle smile, that calmed their minds, in her face.

"Well, the Headmaster will explain everything," Her voice started to waver when she looked at his eyes. _Well, that doesn't help my nerves,_ he thought sarcastically. She looked at the other professor at her side and then turned back to the students who stood awkwardly, nervously on their ground.

"P-Professor Snape will take you both to Albus's office while we calm down the school. He'll explain everything," And she nodded to the professor next to her and he moved towards them. His grip was surprisingly soft and gentle as he led them downstairs. Professor Snape didn't meet his eyes as he led him out into the fireplace. Now both Harry and Ron decided in that moment to never miss breakfast again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I come back decades later to this. I'm so sorry to those who want to read this and see this disgusting writing. I'll try to fix the shit of this. But I don't know how long I could come back and write this, seeing as I have other projects I'm focusing in.
> 
> See you soon!


	2. Hello darkness my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER BEING RE-WRITTEN] They stood there in professor's private room. Never in a million years would they thought they would land in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, stranger from the future. I hope that you're enjoying this because I literally had to re-write this twice.

Harry and Ron were immediately led downstairs, deeper down the stairs of the dungeon. Many thoughts raced through Harry's mind as once again he wasn't even told where they were going. When they did finally reached their destination they were quite shocked to see it was Professor's Snape private quaters. They were both ushered into the uncomfortable looking chairs and sat down as the professor went off somewhere. Leaving them both alone in the dark room. Harry turned to his  horrified, and panic-stricken partner who's face was paler than usual. 

"Harry! What's going on? Why are we _here_?" Ron shook out in a rushed and ushed voice and Harry shook his head, but before he could somehow reassure his friend the door opened, stiffening them both silent. The professor returned with a handful full of potions. They both turned to the man as the turned to them and stood directly in front of them. Harry tried to hide and drown his fear from the intimidation that the professor was giving off. And yet the most unnatural, strangest and ground-breaking thing happened. 

Snape seemed to soften and gave a cautious step back, giving both Harry and Ron air they didn't know they needed. Ron shared the same look as Harry. What in the nine levels of hell is going on? First they were being chased by half of the school, then they were taken to _Snape's sleeping room_ , and now he's all weird. So Harry decided that he was a Gryffindor at heart, so he wasn't going to put his house to shame. 

"Um, Professor Snape? W-What's going on?" Well not as brave as Harry sounded, but it was good enough to see the professor think over his question. Ron too wanted to ask a question but who in the right mind would go and ask while the professor looks like he wants to murder someone. So he kept silent as the professor let out a uncharacteristic sigh and went behind his desk only to pull out a newspaper. 

Ron turned to Harry and same to Ron, how was a newspaper going to ask their question? That's until they saw the headlines, bold and blunt: **_HARRY POTTER AN ABUSED CHILD?_** Harry immediately froze. Everything happened instantaneously. Ron stood up, knocking the chair off balanced, screaming demanding answers to what was going on. Harry felt the world tip to the side just a bit, everything felt far too cold. Everything was far too silent, this wasn't happening. This must be a dream! This is why everything was far too crazy to be true.

 

- _because there was no way in hell that everything he worked for, everything he sacrafised was now in vain as everything as out_ -

 

Because there was no way in hell the wizardly world knew his most well kept secret. His darkest secret, something that no should know for that could end far too bloody. Something he learn too long ago. The younger Harry, the one still so new and naive to the wizardry world would have died if this happened. If someone would actually go out of their way to _look_.

But people didn't, because they don't. That's not how the world works. Then his numb mind started to listen to the alarms that were going off like bombs in his ears. 

"This isn't true," His voice was far too calm and even for someone who's entire world was at stake, that someone that had his heart in his ears. The professor looked unconvinced however, but Ron was another story. His pale face was with different shades of red as he looked over different rage of emotions. Hurt, rage, and betrayal. Harry didn't want to deal with any of this, in fact he didn't want to meet anyone's eyes as he realized this was just some messed up dream that his unconscious made up. Something that the moment that he wakes up from this nightmare, everything would back to normal. 

 

_-yes a dream, that sounded nice_ -

 

Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him in the common room, where no one would knew of his life that he desperately tries to hide every time he returns to the School that he considers a true home. But his mind is a muddle of running thought as he tries to think of ways that this is a joke. But then he remembered that Ron was still screaming.

"Not true?! NOT TRUE?! Harry! Please what -" That moment the screaming made him travel back where the shouting and the dried blood was in his vision. So that meant that he needed to get the hell away from here, far away from the shouting and crying that dug up the buried memories of blood and pain. So he did the most ration thing his mind could muster in his state of mind. 

 

He ran. 

 

 He ran faster than the day that the dog chased up a tree. Faster than the day running away from the school's bullies. Faster than he thought possible. He ran down into the halls, out into the open of the school. He didn't know what the fresh air felt like until the air filled his lungs. 

Like a drowning man, he gasped. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He needed somewhere where people wouldn't immediately. Somewhere that he could clear his mind, even for a few minutes. Somewhere that people didn't know his darkest secret. Then he saw the lake, the lake that held the building high and mighty for generations. Like a song he ran down to the edge, and sat down. He knew it would only save him for only a few precious minutes of peace. He wanted the water to cleanse his mind from his dark thoughts or how Ron looked at him in Snape's office.

 He looked down at the water and it looked so calm. Far too calm knowing how probably every wizard in existence knew his secret. Something he worked on so hard on for the past decade for. He wanted to beat it, to shake it and show how _shaken_ and _broken_ everything is.

The air was cold, and crisp. He looked down at his hand. Even though it looked pretty nice, he wasn't feeling any of it. He smiled and maybe this was a dream. 

A horrible messed up dream, but a dream no less. 

 He looked at the water, thinking maybe if he jumped in right now, they wouldn't discover his body until later. But before any of this thoughts could get to him, a voice stabbed through the silent day. If the day itself didn't know that the world was falling apart.

"Harry!" That voice, it belonged to no one else but the headmaster himself. The students must be having a field today. Thinking how could the Golden boy-who-lived be somehow abused? He looked behind him and saw the old man run toward him. Not only that but so was the staff of Hogwarts. He didn't know what to think. How could this _not_ be a dream? He needed to wake up, to wake up to the world where everyone was still oblivious of what was broken with him. He looked quickly to the water- maybe he still had a chance.

So when the Headmaster finally reached him, he couldn't see the relief in his eyes. Nor the concern in his face. He needed to wake up. The water looked calm-

 

- _he needs to be calm too, but the world is shaking to much-_

 

"Harry?" His voice was tender, soft and calm. All what Harry wasn't. He needed to wake up.

"I just need to wake up." He said in a whispered tone, where only himself could hear. But Dumbleore wasn't a headmaster for nothing and still heard it. Harry never trained himself in this situation, for who would e to know? Where everyone was still looking at him like he was some fragile thing.

He could hear the staff, silently thanking him for being able to find him. But those minutes of alone, he knew were the only ones he'll ever get for a very long time. He turned to the headmaster, and behind him McGonagall with Hagrid struggling not to cry.

"Oh Harry..." He could hear them, but he couldn't properly hear them, like if they were underwater.

- _water the calm water-_

He could feel himself let the tears run free down his cheek. He knew that this was the only thing that the problem was he couldn't stop. His voice was far away and he could no longer hear them, but he could see their lips move. Hagrid picked him up as the others were following the giant back into Hogwarts. Harry could feel the eyes on him. He could feel the tension in the air, for it was so thick that you could taste it by the back of your mouth.

But he didn't care. He was far too exhausted. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and soon he was overtaken by the darkness that he welcomed with open arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	3. Seeing is believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry woke to the blurred sights of colors around him, with a low buzz in his ears. His body felt weird, for it seemed to be more relaxed than he remembered being. Far to much actually. Then the illusion crashed and he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWRITTEN This is going to be a shit chapter, and there will misspelling just a warning.

 Harry woke to the blurred sights of colors around him, with a low buzz in his ears. His body felt weird, for it seemed to be more relaxed than he remembered being. Far to much actually. Then the illusion crashed and he remembers. The lake, his eyes dropping and now he didn't know where he was, or who he was with. He struggle to keep his eyes open as it was far too blurry to see correctly, but he was already filled with panic that he immediately sat up.

 

And that was his worse decision in his life as pain erupted from his head. His neck felt stiff, and his lungs struggled to keep oxygen in rather than out. He could feel hands bringing him down back to the bed, but he struggle against the unknown hands. He didn't want to know what was pulling him down. He wanted to shout, but his mouth was filled with heaviness. He wanted to cry but his eyes were dried from tears.

 

"Harry! Harry it's okay, it's only me and the other professors. Please, just breath, that's right calm down," His shallow breaths started becoming more solid. His vision started to become more solid as someone pressed his cold glasses against his flushed skin. He wasn't eve aware how he was close to crying when he ha to blink away the tears. Finally everything went to focus, the figures coming more clearer and solid. 

 

"P-Professor? What happened? W-Who-What -" There was a lump in his throat refused to go down as he look at the group. His chest was heavy and his throat felt incredibly dry. The Headmaster shushed him again, and this time he could't help but follow his word. He felt disconnected and tired as he was, it was a miracle he was still awake. When the figure beside him, he quickly noticed it was Snape handing him a potion. The liquid looked very odd, musky and heavy. He look at him with pleading eyes, he wasn't going to drink this! It looked utterly disgusting.

 

The professor glared and nodded for him to drink the poison of the potion. When he brought it near his mouth, the smell stopped him. It smelled worse than death! He looks around the room, silently pleading for anyone to tell him he didn't have to drink this. No one did.

 

Well, as much bravery that he could posses he brought the liquid to his lips and drank it quickly with no second thoughts.

 

It was the worse mistake in his life.

 

He immediately regretted. He felt like he was drinking pieces of wet bread. He made a disgusted face, and cough, as if his body was trying to reject it. The headmaster let out an amused chuckle, as he watched him try to battle with the after taste. Then all of his heavy chest, dry throat, and the disconnection went away. He blinked away the tears, and shook off the feeling of awed and glanced at the professor. He too had seemed to be amused. 

 

He coughed a little and turned to the Headmaster. "Headmaster? H-How long am I going to be here?" The others in the room looked uncomfortable as they saw the state that he was in.

 

"Well Harry, until the crowds aren't in the door anymore, and when you get just a little better," He made eye contact for a second and then immediately brought his eyes to his lap. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to deal with the crowds of people either. 

 

"... Harry? I believe there's a certain group of lions that are trying to break the door down, would you like them to come in?" Harry nodded barely looking up. He didn't want to see the disapproval or even disappointment in his eyes. The door flew open with a bang, jumping and bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

"Harry!" Multiple voices screamed at once and before he could do something he was buried in multiple arms and chests.

 

"Oh Harry!" It was Hermione who let him breath first, as she held him a bit tighter than the others. He blinked, taking a good look at them. She was paler, dark circles under his weeping eyes. Her hair was a mess, almost like a Bird nest. 

 

Ron was second to let him go, he too looked horrible. His eyes wide with tears running down his face. His face and hair were a huge mess and he couldn't help but feel guilty he was the cause of it. 

 

The twins too looked bad, their expression grim. And behind them was Ginny. She looked far worse than Hermione in the hair department. Wild and fizzy. 

 

"Hey guys, you look horrible!" He laughed and they couldn't help as they laughed with them. Harry, momentarily forgot the events of the day. He forgot and slipped into a blissful laughter. But nothing last for long, as their was a coughing not long after. 

 

It was Professor McGonagall, she held out her wand and a coolness swept throughout Harry's body. He didn't know he was that warm until the coolness cooled it down. Harry looked up and for a second met her eye, and gave her a shy smile.

 

"Thank you Professor," She smiled and nodded, as Hermione then went into a talking rampage of what was happening and why he was warm. Honestly she just went mother hen on him. 

 

"Children maybe we should let Harry rest for a while," Dumbledore smiled, yet it didn't quite reached his eyes as he and the others let the screaming children out of the room. Harry didn't know how exhausted he was until the doors closed, not before letting a huge wave of noise in. 

 

He leaned back into the pillow, and let his eyes wonder. Pomfrey was maybe cursing the children who dare enter her territory to get a look at him. A mental image of Miss Pomfrey chasing a group of screaming terrified children made it's way to his mind. 

 

He chuckled, and his eyes began to get heavier and heavier where his vision started to get blurry and darkness overtook his exhaustion. 

 

* * *

 

Professor Dumbledore was usually a good minded person who kept things under control and without much of a mess. He fought wars and he kept hisbjob to keep people safe. But things have gone downhill since he discovered that _Harry Potter_ was abused. And it was his fault.

 

After all _he_ was the one that put him under that roof. _He_ was the one that made the plans. If he couldn't keep Harry safe, how could he done such a thing? He never meant it to happen. He was supposed to be  _safe_ yet he was abused because Dumbledore couldn't do something right. 

 

So yes, Dumbledore was usually a very calm and happy person who kept things under control and people went to him for knowledge. That's why everyone was extremely concern and worried when they saw the Professor with such grim expression and such a quiet room.

 

 "Professor? What will we do about the situation?" He didn't answer right away, worrying them even further. He headmaster sighed.

 

"...For now we let Harry rest, he had a long day. We will continue classes as normal tomorrow and hopefully we can help Harry when he let us help him," His voice was miffled by his hands as he grew more and more tired. He didn't know what else to do. He now truly felt like centuries old.

 

 The rest of the Professor's agreed, mostly because they knew how heavy this must have been for him. But they wouldn't let it go, but just this once. Because Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was abused and it was all Dumbledore's fault. 

Severus cleared his throat and gave Dumbledore a look before the headmaster nodded.

"Potter shows signs of abuse at a as age, most likely of age four to five," Severus ignored the gasps and the cries of the professors, "He too shows signs of starvation and isolation... It's one of the few bad cases I ever seen. It's strange we gave yet to intervene or discovered."

McGonagall was openly crying and wailing, as well as two others. How could this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time


	4. Rest and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he cautiously walked out into the halls. No one was in the halls, mostly in the Great Hall eating. So he began to go faster and faster through the halls. He could feel the excitement through his body and his heart echoing in his ears. He felt alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know I haven't been around, and honestly I too didn't think I would be updating this in a very long time. But any who, I do hope you enjoy it so far. 
> 
> This chapter isn't as long but get its something.

Harry didn't truly understand, why they didn't leave him alone. He knew that he wasn't the most stable person in the world, but that didn't mean that someone should baby him very second of the day. It has been hardly twenty four hours before Hermione and Ron had latched themselves to his side. They had often missed classes, but because of their studies they had someone stay up float, instead of being swept under the waves of the stress. But this meant that, they didn't leave him alone, no matter what he told them. 

"Honestly guys! I'll be fine, just go to the feast and I'll be resting my eyes!" He has been arguing with both of them, with the argument of them going to the feast instead of being at his side.

"But Harry, we honestly don't want to go! Plus we'll be fine here," Ron too was making Hermione's side of the argument. But this was getting more tiresome by the minute. Harry took deep breaths, remembering that they were his friends that were worried for him. 

"I just need some air alone Ron, okay? Don't worry I won't die for the next thirty minutes! Just go and have a little fun," Harry tried to pull the smile as he saw Ron and Hermione talk to each other through their eyes. And finally after what seemed forever he had managed to get them off his back with the help of his good smile.

And that's how he ended up alone in the bed, with Madam Poppy checking on him every five minutes. He didn't mind at first until it started to get into his nerves. He didn't have people check on him whenever he got hurt, much less when he was resting. But he then hatched a plan born from the boredom and stubbornness of the frustration of being locked in the private Hospital Room.

So when Madam Poppy came back he cleared his throat a little when she brought the dinner from the Great Hall. 

"Um.. Madam P-Poppy? Do you think you can give me something to calm my stomach?" She first began to worry for him already so she didn't question it, as she went out to retrieve the potion. And then Harry acted. 

He threw the sheets of the bed off his body and his feet touched the cold floors. He retreat for a second and quickly ran through the room out of the back room of the private Hospital. Then he waited for a few seconds, waiting for Madam Poppy to pop up from nowhere and start screaming at him. But no such thing happened. 

So he cautiously walked out into the halls. No one was in the halls, mostly in the Great Hall eating. So he began to go faster and faster through the halls. He could feel the excitement through his body and his heart echoing in his ears. He felt alive! He could feel again. 

He knew that Madam Poppy already knew of his disappearance, but even that added to the flames. As he ran he thought of a place where he wasn't going to be found until a very long time. Which there wasn't many opinions. So he went outside to Hagrid's House, but stopped short. He hadn't seen Hedwig for a long time, even before he was forced to be in the hospital. 

So he finally arrived at the tower, the noises becoming louder as he stepped through. Suddenly a white blue when into his vision line and he laughed when he realize it was only Hedwig. 

"Hey girl... How you been? I'm sorry I haven't visit or anything," She hovered over his shoulder before landing softly in his arms. He forgot about her weigh but soon enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms again. He stayed there, just watching her and enjoying her company. She too seemed to be enjoying his company. 

But he remembered that people could be screaming their heads off trying to find him. "Hey girl, I'm going to send a letter soon okay? Don't worry I'll be back," He gave her another small scratch on top of her head before she took off back into her place. 

Harry smiled as he walked back, only taking the back entrances. He thought of Sirius, how he was doing, or what he was thinking. How would did he react when he heard of the Golden Boy being Abused.

He smiled bitterly, Mrs. Weasley would had a heart attack. The twins would start a war they cannot finish. And then he found himself in the tower of Astronomy. No one was there, so he looked up. The stars seemed brighter. He never told anyone that he loved just sitting and watching the stars whenever the Dursley's left him outside. 

Harry laid on his back, watching the stars. Even if he was breaking the rules, didn't care right now. Only the peace and quiet. He liked it but even with the quietness he could hear hurried footsteps coming up the tower to his location. He sat up, sighing as he was looking his time. He could hide, but they would find him anyway.

The door flew opened and there standing on the other side of the door was the head boy and head girl of Slytherin. Along with Professor Snape. His luck never ran out did it? First he would be dragged back into the hospital by none other than slytherin own head.

But the Professor almost seemed... relived? Well that's a new one. But that mask was covered when the potion master's face darken with anger.

"Do tell Mister Potter, what are you doing here instead of being in the hospital like a instructed you to?" Snape then nodded to the other two students and they took off without a word out running into the halls. Harry had a bad feeling of that. 

"Um Professor? W-Where are we going now?" Harry asked as the professor grabbed his arm and led him away from the tower but not towards the infirmary. Instead they were walking the halls, and the familiarity began to settle in as they were making way to the Headmaster's office. 

"Where else? We were told to bring you to him when one of us found you Mister Potter, now _lemon drop,_ " That was the end of the conversation as the potion professor whispered the password and the statue moved apart for the entrance of the office.

Harry thought it was only going to be Professor Dumbledore but he was solely mistaken, as there was the whole Hogwart's staff -minus Mr. Flinch- and they are all scattered around. He had never been so intimated in his life.

Sure he had his fair share, most coming from Dudley and his Uncle but he never expected to be here. In this situation. Professor's hand back into his back gently as he led him towards the private office. If it wasn't for Snape's guiding hand he would have bolted. He felt like he was walking a death sentence as the professors were still watching if he was going to disappear from thin air. 

For that was what he wished for right now.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him as he took the steps to the back office. His eyes weren't twinkling anymore, and his face showed his true age. He couldn't help feel guilty for causing all that, even if he didn't mean to do such thing. But Dumbledore already seemed to pick up on his thoughts as he put his hand gently on his thin shoulder. 

"Harry, are you alright? Come we'll talk in private- you're not in trouble I promise," He quickly reassured as he toke a glance at his face. Harry simply nodded mutely. He didn't want to deal with this, in fact he just wanted to lay down somewhere and never wake up. But he already found himself alone with the aged Headmaster, and he took seat on the chair in front of him. The room itself was very nice, unlike those in Hogwarts they were in those that didn't have many details, and felt ... somehow different.

The Headmaster offered a sweet, the good old lemon drop, and for the first time he simply took it without saying or thinking about it. He popped it into his mouth and his whole mouth to his finger simply tingle for a second, and a calming effect took it's place.He looked at the Headmaster shocked, and he old man chuckled at seeing his face but his smile didn't quite reached his eyes.

"Harry are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Harry shook his head, just played with the candy in his mouth. He didn't want to talk about it to Dumbledore, much less someone like his friends. Wasn't it bad enough that everyone in the school knew?

"Harry I think I understand why you ran. I do not blame you of anything of course. You needed fresh air no?" Harry nodded. Sometimes Dumbledore was two different people without even trying.

"Then there is no punishment for tonight, but you have to understand that your friends were extremely worried for you. Myself included," Harry let the small smile spread. A warm feeling disrupted in his chest. 

"Now I think that's them beating my door down," Harry chuckled as Dumbledore opened the door and Harry had barely any time before he was bombarded with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the Goblet of Fire's events still happen or should I go and wing it?


	5. Revenge is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say do you have an hour to spare? I have a few .. . questions for the Dursley's that need answering,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it took my so long to come back, but I'm here. Anyway this should be better as it's longer and you know better. Hopefully. Enjoy!

Harry sighed again for the hundredth time that day. After his little "accident" the adults, following after the kids example, are keeping an annoyingly close eye on Harry. Harry now sat with Neville and Ron, as Hermione is out in her classes. He would never guess that he missed classes, like truly missed them. But these times are truly different. He knew his little stunt would already catch the public eye, as the student's rumors would reach their parents ears. And he was right.

A few hours after they strapped him into the bed, debating if they should take him to St. Mungo's next door, a knock came from the door. A quick and short kocks started to become more urgent but before he could answer the door swung open. In full view it was the minister and the reporters. Lights flashed and the smoke started to enter everyone's lungs. Harry found himself being surrounded by the different people, as Fudge's voices boomed over.

"... The injustice! Don't worry for I, the minister.." His voice was drown from the reporters questions, which wasn't a better choice. 

"Mister Harry!-"

"What do you-"

"Harry Potter! Sir-"

Harry started to blink furiously, his lungs started to breath air that wasn't there. He could hear both of Neville's and Ron's yelling over the commotion. The doors, and he couldn't stop the feeling of dread as he thought of more reporters. But a small miracle from above was his answer instead. It was Dumbledore's voice screaming over everyone's else. 

"Get away! Everyone out! SILENCE!" He didn't know what was happening next as people started to rush out, as others screamed more questions and photos into his ear. He wanted out of here, thinking of somewhere else that's safe. Even both the reluctant Neville and Ron left. A few minutes had passed, and he was still with his knees up to his chest, trying to suppress the chattering that was left behind from the mass of people.

"Oh Harry.. I'm sorry I didn't came sooner," Dumbledore's voice sounded weak and pitiful in his ears.

But Harry didn't mind and only nodded and he could hear the people still shouting his name, even through the closed doors. It was a quick attack and the shock was still in his system. He cleared his throat, but right now it hurt too much to even take a breath. 

"It's okay Professor, I'm fine now," He was lying, yes. But Dumbledore didn't need to know that. 

"I- yes alright I'll leave you to the care of Madam Pomfrey then," And of being summoned Madam Pomfrey ran in with her hair a little wild, and her face laced with anger. 

_"I swear Albus, if they come in here one more time I will not be held the responsibility of my actions!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore was usually a very happy man. As he wasn't the most peaceful right now, he did keep the press from Hogwarts's doors as he could. But unfortunately a student didn't know they left something open and the press just flowed in like water. It was impossible to keep them in the first floor, but the professors were handling it when he heard the commotion in the floor of the infirmary. He and the other professors ran toward the noise and he saw red as he saw the door open and lights flashing from a mile away.

He yelled, along the professors as they pushed the people out and he was surprised to see Fudge at the very front, leading the charge. But then he saw Harry. The poor boy was hunched over, his arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes closed as flashing lights were getting in every direction. His face was enough for him as he yelled.

"Get away! Everyone out! SILENCE!" Soon Snape and Madam Pomfrey helped as they kicked very one out. He looked at Harry once he closed the door with a bang. Harry looked so distraught sitting there, his arms still wrapped around himself and eyes closed.

 "Oh Harry.. I'm sorry I didn't came sooner," Dumbledore truly meant it. He didn't mean for him to be at the mercy of the press, even if it meant to happen sooner or later.

  "It's okay Professor, I'm fine now," Harry still looked pale, even if he wanted to help him, he couldn't to much now. And that alone angered him.

"I- yes alright I'll leave you to the care of Madam Pomfrey then," And then she came in, still wild and angered from her encounter from the press, as they still targeted any student or professor in their sight.

_"I swear Albus, if they come in here one more time I will not be held the responsibility of my actions!"_

He closed the door behind him as he caught sight of Severus and Mcgonagall. He marched passed them, but they followed. He pushed the doors opened, marching up the stairs of his office. He was forming a plan, the Dursley's no matter how much they were hated in the wizardry world, were still muggles. That said they couldn't be in a trial, and instead they were to be trial in the muggle world. Tomorrow would be the date, if he was correct.

So he had a few hours left to spare actually. He turned sharply to both of his collages behind him. They seemed to recoil when they caught the fire in his eyes. 

"Say do you have an hour to spare? I have a few .. . questions for the Dursley's that need answering," Both looked at each other and nodded. They too were disgusted as far as the Ministry had to place Aurors and obviated the Dursley's at least three times as wizards and witches tried to hex them for hurting and abusing the Boy-who-lived, savior of their world.

 They grabbed the powder and each stepped after the other anf shouted. And they were gone.

 

* * *

 

They soon arrived at Mrs. Figg's home. She, as many who had any sort of contact, was being pressured by the press to let some facts slip. So two Aurors were placed in her home.

 When they explained to them both his plans, the Aurors were more than happy to help. And that's how they found themselves in front of 4th street of privet drive. Dumbledore knocked twice before a horse-face woman by the name of Petunia answer the door. 

"You! What are you doing here?! Leave immediately!" But with Snape's sneer, and McGonagall's glare, added with Dumbledore's cold voice.

"Petunia, I say we have to discuss something. Now don't make a scene," She reluctantly moved aside, with Vernon coming downstairs with thumps for each steps.

"What's going on?! What are you freaks doing here?! GET OUT!" But before Snape or McGonagall could pull their wands, Dumbledore shot a silencing hex his way.

"Now Vernon, sit down because we have some talking to do," His usual "grandpa" aura was replaced with the cold exterior. 

 He sat them on the couch and then turn to their collages. "I know I'm asking too much but could both of you step out for a second? I'm not going to hurt them,"  _much,_ was left unsaid.

"Very well then, Severus," Professor McGonagall, cleared her throat and mention her collage to follow. After they left Dumbleore but a small Silencing spell around the room. 

They closed the door and for a few minutes then they heard a thud, followed by a loud scream that was cut off. Then the door opened. Dumbleore stepped out, unfazed by the looks of the Professors. Both Dursley's were still in the couch, pale and shaking.

 "What did you do?" Snape asked, his voice with curiosity.

"I have done no harm as promised," Then both of the Professors agreed on something that day. Never mess with Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	6. Mental Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Harry Potter, the-boy-Who-lived, had mental issues. Just his luck, the world thought he was crazy and Padfoot was coming for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been some time since I have updated. I hope that you are still hanging around to see this, anyway I hope that you enjoy.

Harry put down the paper into his lap. He was in a private room, no longer locked in the infirmary. Hermione had came a few hours ago with his breakfast, apologetic saying how sorry she and Ron couldn't make it this morning. But in reality, it was a small blessing. He had a small private room, food and a _Daily Prophet_ paper saying how he was crazy. Great, what he need now of all things in the world was saying that the was crazy.

 

 

 

 

> **The Boy Who Has Mental Issues?**
> 
> _By Suzie McCain_
> 
> In the Light of recent events, the boy who lived, Harry Potter was being interview by many witches and wizards all over the world, trying to get a piece of his story. Yesterday evening, reporter's stories reached our ears as they described the state of our hero. Harry Potter is still resigning in _Hogwart's School of Wizardry and WItchery_ , He appeared to be very weak and wary of the people around him. Many wizards and witches demand the death sentence of the muggles for abusing of our precious hero that saved thousands of lives.
> 
> As the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as stated _"We will bring those horrid creatures to the light of justice for they dare to harm a magical child!"_ Witches and Wizards of muggle heritage are being questioned if these acts are of normal behavior for muggles. We asked Lucius Malfoy as he stated the following, _"Once a muggle, always a muggle,_ "
> 
> But the main concern for many wizards and witches was, just how is our beloved hero's mental stability? Many wonder the kind of trauma the child must have. 
> 
> _"It's not my place, but I know that child needs help from all sides. He was put in an abusive household for more than a decade- that enough is worrisome,_ " -Head of St. Mangos. 
> 
> Now what could happen next to out young hero? Who would would turn to when his status is without a legal guardian? Many are submitting their adoption papers as our Hero heals under the care of Hogwarts. Stay tune for more news.
> 
>  
> 
> _Death of the dark lord (reviewed) pg. 7_
> 
> _Harry Potter, the-boy-who-Lived a biography pg. 8_
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Harry blinked a few times before groaning and dropping the paper to the floor. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head as she would be spilling legal ways to destroy them. While Ron would give a small speech to ignore them while saying they are wrong. Then both of them would end up in some argument and the process would repeat itself. 

He felt a bit better at the thoughts. But that didn't change the fact that he was still stuck in the bed with no way out. He could write a secret note to both the Weasley Twins, but they too would have a hard time getting him out of the hospital. He can probably be here nor often than any other student in the school, if that was possible. 

Ron, his clumsy red-head friend, had brought him half of Hogwart's food. Where Hermione, the bossy and smart friend, had at least four twenty foot parchments to "Keep up and not fail in his classes." And Harry couldn't blame her. She was always rather bossy when it came to school work.

But he said goodbye to his daydream as the doors opened, and Madam Promfrey came in, he could swear he could see flashes of light coming through as she closed the door. It has seemed the world still wasn't letting go on the manner like he hoped. _Well it is a fool's dream,_ Harry though madly as the matron started to rant again on his wealth.

At least when she left, that he was gaining some muscle. Which to her seemed good news. After leaving his thoughts alone for a few seconds- or hours?- The doors opened again. The time Hermione and Ron came in, followed with two guest.

"Oh Harry! How are you? You don't mind Neville, or Ginny right?" Harry shook his head, the letter on the desk was still untouched. It has arrived that morning and he knew immediately that it was from Padfoot.

Harry sat there and listen through the conversation, like if he was some ghost looking instead of being there. It was quite sad when he thought about it, but both Hermione and Ginny had tried to talk to him. Harry didn't want to be ungrateful that they were there, he felt touched in a really long time for their words. He really did. But it wasn't long before they left and professors would come and try to get information on his home life. 

Harry would say try because he knew it was hard trying to talk to someone about your abusive past. Well let's say McGonagall didn't have much luck today. Healers, as he learned through Hermione, were coming in and out. Always asking questions and trying to take tests. So he let them, the sooner the better. So they left. 

He was once again alone. 

Harry couldn't vow when was the last time he was this alone. There was always something going on the background, keeping his mind distracted. So he looked at the parchment of paper, lying there so innocently. Harry shook his breath, he knew what was going to be in the letter, Sirius saying how he didn't tell him, how he was there for him. But instead, there in the middle of the parchment, read; 

_Meet me in the fireplace at 11: 00 p.m. -Padfoot_

So a talk with Sirius. Harry was scared, he knew if he opened up it would be to Sirius. But what would his godfather say?

Harry groaned. His head hit the pillow, he knows it was almost time to see Sirirus, but by god he is scared. Harry knew deep down that his godfather wouldn't do anything bad to him, that he had nothing to worry about. Ginny had once said that he worried too much, but he couldn't find himself to move. 

Yet once the clock hit 11:00 he was sitting in front of the fireplace. Harry thought that Sirius would communicate like last time in his fourth year. He was wrong. Instead when the clock hit the count, green flames flared and out came Sirius. He looks like death warmed over, dark circles under his eyes and he looked just so _sad_.

Harry stood uncomfortably as Sirius just looked at Harry up and down, if something had change. Then arms wrapped themselves around him and Harry couldn't breath. He was being hugged? Carefully he too wrapped his arms around his godfather and stood still. He could have sworn he felt something wet in his shoulders.

Sirius didn't let go until Harry was struggling to breath. His godfather had change a lot since their first ever meeting, even if he thought that he was some crazy murder.

"Harry? Why don't we sit down?" Harry knew the procedure. They would sit down, Sirius would try to understand, and Harry was supposed to cry his heart out while telling his darkest secrets.

But he sat down anyway, he trusts Sirius even with this. But to tell him was a while different story. 

"Sorry to wake you up, most of the order doesn't know that I'm here." The order? Umbridge must be in China if Sirius can visit. But Harry was still grateful that he could still see his godfather. 

"Dumbledore told me to get you to talk about your past and all of ... that," Ah, so there was the problem wasn't it? Harry didn't want to talk, Sirius probably feels betrayed that Harry didn't tell him, and then he was going to be forced to say things he didn't want to.

"You know you don't have to talk about it," Harry snapped his head to Sirius. Harry didn't realized that he was staring at the fire for too long. 

"I know is hard, but when you are ready I'm here. People are here if you don't want to talk to me," Sirius was actually serious. Harry suddenly felt the emotions bubbling up from his chest as his throat felt close down. But he kept it down and smiled. More like like grimced.

 "A-Are you sure? I mean, you-" Sirius held his hand up, Harry falling silent as Sirius smiled -sadly?- at the fire. The flames brought his face to a younger days that weren't this fuck up. 

The silence stretches, and Sirius struggled to come up with words that would somehow make all of this better. A fantasy tale's really, and after it stretched, like a rubber band, Sirius talked. "My family wasn't the best, as you would now, but your father he... he was there when no one was there. He stood with me and talked when people weren't taking me serious."

Harry sat down, his eyes never leaving the hunched figure looking into the past. Not many would talk of his father, many would claim he was the most troublemaker of the bunch, always joking and hearing of him in this new light was simply incredible. He looked just like his father but had his mother's eyes, is all what people aid about his parents. But Sirius continued talking, his sight once again back into Harry.

"He wasn't perfect, he did things that we all regret, but he was a good man. He was my friend, and he knew the struggles that I went through. He helped me rebuild, and I will do the same here, so when you're ready," Sirius picked up his letter, smiling softly at Harry before he knew it the flames turned green and he was gone. A wet sob broke through and Harry bounced back into the bed, the ceiling was closer than usual. And the darkness came and Harry welcomed it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius knew he was not the best when it came to emotions, since his birth he was expected to be the best in everything. The Blacks didn't need a new heir since the firstborn would be perfect. Until he started to think for himself of course, that's when they decided that he couldn't be the perfect child. So they had another child, his brother was always a kiss-ass. 

But James, he was the first one to see the signs. The Potter's were always known for their recklessness as they never bend a knee for anyone, but are willing to help anyone. So the Black's and Potter's had an understanding, but never talked. Until a boy named James Potter approached an eleven-year-old Sirius Black in the train towards Hogwarts.

Soon Remus joined, and did the rat. But James was always first, even after two summers he came up to him, if nothing was wrong, said _"Come to my house, I'm not letting you stay in there any longer,"_ After he ran away, he stayed with them, learned to let go and rebuild.

So his thoughts betrayed and kept him sane in the cold stones of Azkaban. The Potter's helped him rebuild and now he'll be damned if he'll let James's son rebuild alone. Jame's son. The thought always sounded strange, because he always thought of James as the schoolboy in Hogwarts. Harry James Potter, Lily would have been proud of her son. 

So Sirius held his hand out to Harry and prayed that he didn't make the wrong choice like he did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that, yes the timeline is like really me see up, so here it is to clear things up. This is happening after the Goblet of Fire, and Umbridge isn't really being too much of a bitch. But she's still a bitch. This is like the begging of the week. So get it now?
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I will see you next time as Harry and Ron deal with a completely different Professor Snape, while they learn the truth about today's breakfast. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next time, I suppose.


End file.
